This SCOR center is testing the hypothesis that risk factors favoring the development of premature coronary heart disease are associated with an identifiable pattern of such factors in the progeny of affected adults. A longitudinal epidemiologic study is underway to determine whether differences exist between infants and children of normal parents and those of parents who have either myocardial infarction, hypertension or hyperlipidemia. The intrauterine environment of the infants of high risk mothers is also being investigated in terms of mother's glucose, insulin, human placental lactogen and lipid metabolism. These infants are being admitted to the clinical study to be followed in terms of lipid, CHO metabolism and blood pressure. An especially established CORE Laboratory performs the biochemical measurements and has met the quality control requirements of the Center for Disease Control. Two other projects involve the regulation of lipid metabolism using skin as a model tissue, and the effects of sexual maturation on lipid levels.